Friendly Encounters
by TwigWizard
Summary: ***ONESHOT*** Contains femmeslash/femslash. Don't read if you don't like it. Bella/Alice/Edward mainly Bella and Alice Rated M Contains one big lemon. ;  x


_**Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this slashfic and any publicly recognizable products are property of their respectful owners.**_

**A/N: **Warning contains femmeslash. If you don't like it. Simples. DON'T read it. R&E Please. :) Thanks

_**Friendly Encounters**_

Edward readied himself on a chair with his jeans wide open and lube on his hands. He slowly started to rub up and down his length slightly increasing the pressure with every 6 wanks. He groaned as the two girls in front of him pressed the sides of their faces together and started to slowly turn their heads towards each other. The two girls on the floor - named Alice and Bella both girls stunningly good looking - slowly reached around so that there lips were only just touching. With one slight movement they endured much happiness from a long, wet, hot kiss. Edward still playing with himself sat up and enjoyed what he saw. Alice reached up and grabbed Bella's hair and pulled at it slightly. Bella moaned and licked Alice's lower lip just dying to taste inside her mouth. Alice granted Bella access and she plunged deep inside her mouth tasting and flicking all areas of Alice's mouth. Alice did the cane for Bella, but Alice was more into it than Bella; mainly because Alice was a real lesbian, Bella on the other hand just wanted to take a ride on Edward's length. Bella had always thought Edward loved her but she was mistaken. Edward had never cared for Bella in a loving way, Bella knew this but still, she thought that Edward was fucking sexy. She had gotten close to an orgasm with Edward when he said to her "Thanks for the ride baby, but my girlfriend is waiting for me." She knew how much of a jerk he was but still, ever so sexy. She thought about taking him here and now, while he was hard and she was turned on, by his hand movements. Alice and Bella knelt up and shuffled closer to Edward; they embraced and kissed in front of Edward. They Descended downwards and leant closer to Edward's shaft. Their kissing movements ventured to the head of his length. They both took it in turns to kiss the end of his shaft, tenderly kissing, biting and licking the end. Bella moved around to the side of Edward and sucked against the length while Alice took the whole head in and sucked on the end. They broke away from Edward and Alice pushed Bella onto the floor, Bella sat up her knees bent and her feet flat on the floor, her body perched up onto her forearms. Bella seeing Alice's intentions spread her legs wide. Alice dived for Bella's clit and started sucking hard on it. Bella let out a huge moan and let her head drop backwards as she closed her eyes tightly in ecstasy. Alice kept sucking on Bella's clit, biting, licking and flicking it with her tongue. "Don't... ever... stop this please." Bella was finding it difficult to speak, the ecstasy clearly taking over, her hart racing, her orgasm at breaking point she was going to cum at any moment. Alice wanted to taste Bella so she stuck three fingers into Bella; penetrating her with all her strength. As Alice penetrated Bella; who by this point was screaming with ecstasy, she began too feel around for her g-spot, Bella let out a high pitched squeal notifying Alice that she had found it. Alice didn't want to be too repetitive, so she did a walking motion with her fingers on Bella's g-spot. Bella squirmed and writhed at Alice's touch. Bella moaned and groaned until she hit her release and Bella's natural juices, warm, wet and sticky, flowed out of her mound. Alice removed her fingers and shuffled over to Edward who licked Alice's fingers clean; obviously enjoying Bella's taste he stopped his wanking and bent low over Bella and started to lick her clean. Bella made no noise just breathed heavily at the joy of her release and that she was able to rest for a while.

Edward retreated and took his place back on his chair, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Alice slowly went around behind Edward, slowly swaying her hips sexually – causing Edward to bite his lower lip – she then pressed her thirty six double D's on to his neck, slowly moving her chest, to create friction. She then took Edward thick length in to her hand, slowly moving up and down his shaft with one of her hands. Bella – once recovered – got up in the same sexual manor and walked forward and straddled Edward. Slowly she started to dance erotically against him all the while her eyes lightly closed, the sight of Bella made Edward harder and he moaned slightly. Alice, all the while, was slowly building up speed with her hands on his shaft, and Edward moaned in delight. "Slow down or I'm not going to last much longer" he said in a faint voice, not wanting to reach his release until later. He tilted his head back and gave Alice a sexy, suave smile. Alice lowered her face down to his and crushed his lips with hers. Alice licked Edward bottom, wanting to feel his tongue against hers. He smiled against her lips and rejected her begging by turning and facing Bella. Alice, disappointed, walked around Edward chair and danced behind Bella mirroring her movements as best she could. Alice took Bella by the hips and pulled her closer. Edward reached around both girls and gripped tightly on Alice's arse, pulling them into him. He stood up and pushed his chair out of the way. He let Bella grind against him making his leg wet. Edward, after a while, got bored of Bella and moved around and positioned himself behind Alice. He pulled Alice as close as humanly possible and started swaying with her. Alice feeling the friction pressed back wanting Edward to enter her. She rose onto her toes and shuffled backwards, then lowered herself onto Edward, whilst wrapping her arms around his neck and looking behind her. Edward chuckled, knowing her intensions and, like Bella, rejected her. He walked away cockily, taking his place back onto his chair. He resumed to masturbate as if he hadn't moved at all, raising his eyebrows, ushering the two girls to carry on with their "show". The two girls sighed at how good looking this man was. They both wanted to feel him, inside of them. They looked at each other seeing, their own emotions mirrored in each other and nodded in agreement. They knew what they needed to do. They had to get him so turned on that he couldn't stand it any longer. Then, the plan was ruined. Alice's phone rang, she answered it then put it down short afterwards. She started to pick up her clothes and pulled them on. Alice turned towards Bella and apologized. She winked at Edward and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Edward asked in an impolite manor.

"Sorry" She said with a seductive wink and smile, as she reached the door. Then she vanished.

Edward's eyes followed her until she was out of sight and then snapped back to Bella; eyes full of want and lust.

"Bella, I want you." He growled. His eyes flashed to his length then back at Bella he repeated this a few times, every time he laid eyes upon Bella his eyebrows rose slightly. Bella understood instantly and seized the opportunity with out a second thought. She sexily swayed over to Edward and straddled him kneeling on his chair. She rose up and lowered herself onto his nine inch shaft. Edward grabbed Bella by the hips and lowered her further so his tip was just pressing against her clit. They're breathing deepened making the wait more intense, until finally neither of them could stand it and they both, hurriedly started grinding into each other, all the while letting out small moans of pure pleasure. With each thrust Bella got closer and closer to her climax. This being the second one of the night she didn't want it to make her cum. She held on to her control as much as she could muster. Edward felt Bella's energy, as it made her vagina tighten around his shaft. He let out a loud, long moan. Then he exploded. White hot pleasure coming down from the pit of his stomach all the way down and through his penis. The little jolt caused Bella to loose control and she too had to release. Her head spun as she came down from this naturally induced high. The both sat there in an awkward silence. That was until Edward forced her to the ground and kissed her. Hard.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. R&R and Alert for future stories :) Thank you. :) www . youtube . come / user / TheLoopTime My channel :)


End file.
